sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
That's How You Know (Disney song)
"That's How You Know" is a musical number from the 2007 Disney film Enchanted, with music composed by Alan Menken and lyrics by Stephen Schwartz. It is performed by the film's lead actress, Amy Adams, and features the vocals of Marlon Saunders and other singers in the background chorus. The song appears on the soundtrack of Enchanted, which was released on November 20, 2007 in the United States. Like the film, the song was written as an homage to and a self-parody of past Disney works, specifically such big production numbers as "Under the Sea" from The Little Mermaid and "Be Our Guest" from Beauty and the Beast, both of which, not so coincidentally, also had music by Alan Menken. The song was nominated for Best Song at the 13th Critics' Choice Awards, Best Original Song at the 65th Golden Globe Awards, and at the 80th Academy Awards in the Best Original Song category, in which two other songs from the film were also nominated. It was also nominated at the 51st Grammy Awards in the category of Best Song Written for Motion Picture, Television or Other Visual Media. Context In the film, the song is performed by Giselle. During their walk through Central Park, Giselle questions Robert's (Patrick Dempsey) view on love after finding out that he has been with his girlfriend, Nancy (Idina Menzel), for five years and has yet to propose to her. She spontaneously starts to sing in order to explain to him how he should show his affection for Nancy. As Giselle sings and dances through the park, she is joined by other people in the park including buskers, a steelband, elderly dancers, Bavarian dancers, and rollerbladers. They follow her to Bethesda Fountain, where they finish the song. In addition to the aforementioned Disney numbers, That's How You Know is played out like big numbers from other musical films such as Thank You Very Much from Scrooge and Consider Yourself from Oliver! (the latter also featuring dances from various people including butchers and fishmongers before ending in a flashmob). Chart performance Cover versions *Although the song is sung by Amy Adams in the film, Tony award-winning actress/singer Kristin Chenoweth, who co-starred in the Broadway musical Wicked with Idina Menzel ("Nancy Tremaine" in Enchanted), performed an abbreviated version (the second verse and refrain following that were omitted) at the 80th Academy Awards ceremony with Saunders and the dancers from the film at the ceremony. Adams had performed earlier in the broadcast, singing "Happy Working Song" solo. *American recording artist Demi Lovato covered the song from 2008 compilation Disneymania 6.Amazon.com: Disneymania, Vol. 6: Various Artists: Music Lovato performed the song for the first time at the 2008 Disney Channel Games, but was never shown. However, it was included as a music video on Disneymania 6. Lovato performed the song in various concert tours such as her "Warm Up Tour" and the Jonas Brothers' "Burnin' Up Tour". *Dannii Minogue covered the song for the Australian We Love Disney album, released in 2014. * Japanese boy band SOLIDEMO https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/SOLIDEMO covered the song for the Japanese album, Thank You Disney released October 25,2017. References External links * Official video on YouTube * Category:2007 songs Category:Songs from Enchanted (film) Category:Songs with music by Alan Menken Category:Songs written by Stephen Schwartz (composer) Category:Walt Disney Records singles Category:Dannii Minogue songs